


The Curse of the Celestial Lovers

by FenyxNyteRyder



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Plot inspired by the movie LadyHawke, aphrarepairweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenyxNyteRyder/pseuds/FenyxNyteRyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiku was the God of Day; Matthew was the God of Night; and they loved each other. However, a curse sought to keep them separated from one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse of the Celestial Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2016 APH Rare Pair Week on Tumblr @aphrarepairweek2016  
> Day 2 Prompt: Dawn and Dusk  
> Pairing: Japanada

Once there was a time in which gods used to walk the Earth, and never in the world had there been two people more perfect for each other than Kiku, the God of Day, and Matthew, the God of Night, had been for one another. They were different in almost every way possible, and yet, they still complimented the other perfectly and balanced out any flaws or shortcomings that the other god possessed. They found solace and comfort and harmony in each other’s company, something that they could never find when around the other gods whom always seemed to be fighting or bickering over one thing or another.

However, as it so often happens with most good things, tragedy struck the pair of lovers.

One day, one of the other gods, Alfred the God of War, grew envious of the love that he witnessed between growing stronger between Kiku and Matthew with each passing day, for he had wanted Kiku for himself. He grew angry as the God of Day continually refused his offers and advances in favor of staying with the God of Night that made him feel so content.

It was that toxic mixture of envy and greed and hatred that pushed Alfred to try winning a favor from Natalya the Goddess of the Underworld, in order for the God of War to place a curse upon the two lovers, for if he could not have Kiku for himself, then no one else could either. He strove to torment the pair for as long as the two so lived.

Neither Kiku nor Matthew would soon be capable of remaining in their human forms while the other was, and the change was soon noticed by their other fellow gods.

During the day, Kiku would fulfill his godly duties while accompanied by a golden-feathered hawk that never seemed to leave his side, the both of them becoming impossible to find once the sun set beyond the horizon. Alternately, during the night, Matthew would be accompanied by a black-furred wolf, both of whom were never seen after the sun came up.

Unbeknownst to the other gods, the animal companion that was always seen with one of the pair was indeed the other. The curse that was placed on the lovers forced them to transform into the animals, kept apart by time and the very nature that had drawn each other together. They were incapable of remembering anything that had transpired whilst they had been in their animal forms upon returning to human, the memories of how their lover looked slowly fading from memory as time dragged on and the curse held firm over the centuries.

It was only at times that it was neither day nor night that Matthew and Kiku would be capable of being in each other’s presence. Those times were fleeting however, as the dawn and dusk never seemed to last long enough, and even then, it was tortuous for the gods, unable to touch or embrace their lover before the change overtook them. Memories slowly fading and desperation taking hold, it seemed almost impossible for the celestial lovers to be reunited once again in their true forms, the God of Day planning to end his and the God of Night’s lives, for if they could no longer be together in this life, then they could at least be together in the afterlife.

However, not all hope was lost, for when a fellow goddess, Kiku’s sister Mei-Lien the Goddess of Spring, learnt of her brother’s plan to kill Matthew and commit seppuku soon after, she begged and pleaded for Kiku to not go through with his plan because there had to be a way for the curse to be broken. It took the combined efforts of Mei-Lien, Yong Soo the God of Summer, Kaoru the God of Autumn, and Anh Minh the Goddess of Winter, to be able to halt the god’s plans before they could be put into action.

They shared with their brother the plan they had discovered, of the War God’s plan to capture Matthew while he was in his animal form and kill him, leaving Alfred to freely pursue the Day God without any further interruptions. It left Kiku to share with his younger siblings the truth of the curse that had been placed upon himself and Matthew which sought to separate them, a silent rage burning with the strength of the sun inside Kiku’s heart at the thought of someone else thinking of harming his lover.

Mei-Lien insisted that there was a way for the curse to be broken, based on what she had discovered upon speaking with Arthur the God of Witchcraft and Magick: when neither day nor night existed at the same time, Kiku and Matthew would need to stand before the person who had cursed them while both in their human forms and recite the words of a spell that Arthur had passed along to them. However, even with this knowledge, despair still shrouded the Day God, for the time that he and Matthew had with each other at dawn and dusk was ever fleeting and there would hardly be enough time for a spell of any sort to be spoken in order for the curse to be lifted.

Kiku forbade his brothers and sisters from sharing the information with Matthew whenever night would next fall, for he knew that the Night God would attempt to defy fate and do the impossible, even if it meant going up against a god that he had once thought of as a brother, and Kiku knew that the moment that the transformation took hold, Alfred would end up killing the beautiful god. It was something that Kiku couldn’t bear to have plaguing his conscience for the rest of eternity.

There was only one way that Kiku could think of to seal their fates and to ensure their safety, even if it meant that both he and his lover would be spent living half-lives. He had to submit to the War God and then kill him, even if it meant he died trying.

Unbeknownst to Kiku’s knowledge and against his wishes, his younger siblings informed Matthew of the spell to break the curse and the plans that the raven-haired god was attempting to fulfill, how Kiku was determined to do whatever he could to ensure Matthew’s safety.

It was during one of these nights that Mei-Lien and Anh Minh came to Matthew and told him of the day that they believed the curse would finally be capable of being broken. The day of the solar eclipse, a time when it would be a night within a day, when the sky would turn dark, yet still be within Kiku’s domain. They would both be able to be free of the curse that had plagued the lovers for centuries up to that point.

However, unknown to the gods of the four seasons, their brother had already begun to place a plan into motion. Leaving his hawk-formed lover in the care of his younger siblings, on the day of the eclipse, Kiku slipped away to find and confront the God of War. It wasn’t until several hours had passed and the time of the eclipse began to draw closer that the seasonal gods began to worry when there was no sign of their older brother anywhere.

It was only then that they realized what had transpired.

The five gods quickly took flight to the temple of the War God, finding that Kiku and Alfred were already engaged in battle, swords clashing together as they fought, oblivious to the gradually darkening sky until the gods of the seasons interrupted the two that were fighting, managing to restrain the pair for just long enough.

The time of total eclipse was soon upon them, a stifled gasp leaving Kiku’s lips and his sword slipped from his hand when he noticed a silver light surrounding the hawk, looking down at his own hands for the tell-tale signs that he himself would change. Yet there was nothing. Surely this was merely a dream, and it should’ve been impossible, but soon enough, Matthew was standing properly in front of his lover for the first time in decades. Centuries, perhaps.

It was a tearful reunion as the couple embraced one another once again, but that only seemed to fuel Alfred’s rage as he turned to attack his fellow gods. Had it not been for Kiku’s siblings stepping in to halt the blow that was about to strike them, they would have both likely lost their lives so soon after they had just reunited. At the urging of the four gods, Matthew and Kiku recited the words of the spell that Arthur had bestowed on them, feeling renewed strength fill their bodies, a burden released from their shoulders.

However, not everyone had a cause to celebrate, for the spell, coupled with the power of the eclipse and dual magic cast by the pair of gods, had caused the War God to become stripped of his own powers and immortality: Alfred was mortal, which meant that he would soon be cast out of the ranks of the gods to live among the human realm, and Yao the God of Creation would soon choose another to fulfill the duty and become a new God of War. It was a small price to pay when compared to the torment that was placed upon the lovers.

At last, Kiku and Matthew could finally be together once again. The curse had been lifted, and as the eclipse faded away to make it daylight once again, there had never been a time where Kiku had been more happy or lucky to be alive right then. After thanking Mei-Lien, Yong Soo, Kaoru, and Anh Minh for their help, Matthew and Kiku returned to their home and laid together, watching the sunset together for the first time without the imminent threat of the curse tearing them apart from one another. And the rest of their story is history.


End file.
